


Oops

by visionshadows



Series: Short Stories and Tiny Tales [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: Condoms are important, Sid.





	

When Sid was 38, the last thing he expected was for Geno to hand him a pregnancy test and order him into the bathroom to piss on the stick like a man. Sid humored him because Geno had been pregnant - twice actually - and when Sid spent the last two weeks throwing up and was lethargic during the day, Geno had an inkling that maybe something was up. 

The test was positive. And Sid threw up. 

“We have teenagers,” Sid moaned, hiding his face in a pillow. “We can’t have a baby.”

Geno rubbed his back and called Coach to let him know they would be missing skate that morning. Megan and Nicky were already at school thankfully or else Sid might just have to go kill himself. Megan was fifteen. She was going to have a *field* day when she found out. 

“Should have gotten you tested,” Geno admitted. 

Sid flopped over onto his back to look up at Geno. “I’m too old to have a baby.”

“You not too old. Baby will be fine.”

Sid sighed at that, closing his eyes. “Shouldn’t it have happened before now if I could?”

Geno pressed a kiss to Sid’s hair. “Not always on the bottom. Not often.”

“Oh my god,” Sid moaned. “We have to tell Flower about this.”

Geno patted his back again. “Yes, but Flower love you. Going to get worse. We have to tell Ovi.”

Sid promptly threw up.


End file.
